


Fourteen

by kiapurity



Category: Disney Parks
Genre: Carousel of Progress, Disney World, Magic Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: A small ficlet about Carousel of Progress, written in 2014 after one of my trips to Disney World. Originally posted on tumblr and was thought to be lost.
Kudos: 1





	Fourteen

Fourteen times.

With each rotation of the audience, the performers would go on to repeat their song and dance routine. Always happy to see a familiar face smiling upon them.

Fourteen.

Fourteen times, they had seen that face.

They kept performing the same routine year after year, hoping to see the same face that gave them so much hope for a better tomorrow.

With updates to their clothing and technology in the final stage, they still performed for the smile.

Fourteen.

The actors would have never stopped to consider that it had been nearly fifty years since they last saw that smile and the number fourteen would remain stuck in their memories forever.

Time had no meaning to the actors as they were looking forwards to a better tomorrow, hoping to see the smile for the fifteenth time.


End file.
